


smells like home

by SilveryxDark



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Sharing Clothes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora can't find his favourite jacket, and he can't possibly have lost it, could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	smells like home

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago I saw a post on tumblr like, "don't imagine your otp doing these because of feels" and one of the things listed was something about one person of the OTP stealing the other's clothes because it smells like them o/

So it’s not like Tora has a lot of clothes. He’s got the basics - a reasonable amount of t-shirts, baggy jeans and the like. He’s not like Shou and Hiroto, the fashionistas of the band, with their many styles of clothing (or even like Nao, with his… eclectic choice of fashion. Not that he’s much better, as Shou likes to comment). He likes his wardrobe simple and easy to manage.

Therefore, it’s all too obvious when his favourite jacket is missing.

Granted, he hasn’t really been looking for it for a few months, namely the summer season, when anything more than a t-shirt and a pair of shorts would have been hell. There’s been a cold snap recently, though, and while he enjoys the drop in temperature, the wind’s particularly nasty today.

He tries to remember the last time he wore it, but that was probably way back in early spring, and nothing comes to mind. Had he left it somewhere and forgotten about it? Perhaps it’s lying in some luggage he’s never unpacked?

What the hell - if he’s late again he’ll probably get scolded by Shou. He’ll just grab his other jacket and leave first - he can always find the first jacket later.

When he reaches the studio, though, somehow he’s not entirely surprised to see Saga curled up on the sofa and dozing off, with said favourite jacket draped over him. (He’s also not surprised that they are the only two in the studio at the moment.)

Frankly, he can’t even bring himself to be mad. His boyfriend is adorable, and he’s skinny enough that Tora’s thick jacket looks like it’s practically drowning him. It just adds to how cute he looks like that.

He sits down carefully next to Saga, and barely moments later, Saga’s eyes flutter open. “Hello,” he mumbles, burrowing his face into Tora’s chest.

“Hi, dear,” Tora says, running his fingers through Saga’s hair. “Nice jacket.”

Saga says nothing for a couple of seconds, and then, “Shit.”

“I was looking for it,” Tora grins, continuing to stroke Saga’s hair. “Now I remember, I did lend it to you that time, huh?”

“Ah… yeah,” Saga murmurs, looking up at him with a sheepish smile. “Then I forgot to return it… quite often...”

“At least you brought it today,” Tora remarks cheerfully. “You should keep it first, though!”

Saga frowns, and then shakes it head. “Nah. You can have it back.”

Tora blinks slowly at that, looking out of the window and back at Saga. “Saga, you do realise that it’s really cold out today, don’t you? And I'm going to assume that you didn't bring a jacket of your own.”

“It doesn’t smell like you anymore...”

Saga blushes as he says this, cheeks going quite the charming shade of red, and he quickly buries his face in Tora’s chest again. Tora is also sure that his face is red as well.

“Oh… oh, well,” Tora stammers, and then adds quickly, “D’you want this one, then?”

Saga’s face lights up immediately, though he still looks thoroughly embarrassed. “Can I? I mean, um, you’re cool with that?”

“Sure. We’ve been dating for years, Saga, do you really think I mind?” Tora replies, laughing, and pulls Saga up to kiss his nose lightly, as Saga giggles.

“Thought it sounded a bit, I dunno, creepy. It makes me feel safe and happy when I’m not with you,” Saga admits, scratching his chin.

“It’s fine,” Tora says, and jokes, “Let me steal one of your jackets, then, in return!”

Saga wrinkles his nose at that. “But - but you’re too big.”

“So you tell me,” Tora responds almost immediately, and Saga just grins at him.

“Oh, yes, I do, don’t I, you big tiger,” Saga smirks, about to climb up onto Tora’s lap.

It’s just then that the door opens with a loud crash, promptly making Saga lose his balance and plop in a rather undignified way on the floor. Tora stares as Saga groans in displeasure, wincing and rubbing his butt. Nao stands in the doorway with a rather worried smile on his face.

“Good morning! Um, sorry for interrupting. Do you want my coffee?” Nao says, thrusting out his cup at a disgruntled Saga.

“‘Don’t like coffee,” Saga says with a pout, as Tora helps him up. “Pizza’s good, thanks.”

“You’re greedy,” Nao remarks with a shake of his head, though he smiles. “Fine, dinner’s on me tonight.”

“Yes! I love you, Nao,” Saga grins widely, and turns back to Tora, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Course, I love you the most, Tora.”

Tora pulls Saga in close, smiling and kissing his lips lightly. “I know.”

 


End file.
